The Living
by Hobbits Angel
Summary: A group (can't count, lol!) of internet friends, who have never met, suddenly all live the same dream, the dream of destiny. They land in Hogwarts grounds and wow! After all, how can they help defeat You Know Who? Well, they'll bloody well try!
1. Default Chapter

The Living "Dream."  
  
Disclaimer: Hogwarts and characters from the books belong to JK Rowling. And ummm, everyone else, er, belongs to themselves!  
  
There was a stone castle, it was enormous, and it looked so mystical. There was a lake surrounding some of it, glinting mysteriously in the moonlight. And the huge tall, dark forest. It didn't look like it was real; it was like looking at a reflection in water on a windy day. All rippled and unclear, but just distinguishable. But before they got a chance to look closer, the image changed into a swirling whirlpool, and unwillingly they were sucked closer and closer, until in a sudden movement they were sucked into to, going round and round, at very fast speeds. And then it stopped. At the same time, eleven girls landed in pairs or threes, scattered around an area of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"What the hell…?" Emma slowly got up, rubbing her knees, and staring around in amazement.  
  
"Oh great," another voice moaned, also getting up. "Oh damn! My jeans are torn! I only got them yesterday. Hey, I didn't go to sleep in these, surely?"  
  
"Um, who are you's?" another voice asked, from the shadows.  
  
Both Emma and the other girl heard something familiar about that voice, it was recognisable.  
  
"LAURA!" they both shrieked simultaneously, all colliding together and falling back to the ground. "Oh my God!"  
  
"Emma? Jay?"  
  
They all hugged each other in delight.  
  
"This has got to be a dream, someone pinch me," Jay said, in disbelief, that she was finally meeting her Internet friends.  
  
"OK," Emma grinned wickedly.  
  
"Ow!" Jay cried, rubbing her arm. "I didn't mean it! Wow, I can't believe we've finally met!"  
  
"Nor can I!" Emma and Laura said at the same time.  
  
Laura suddenly clutched Emma's arm, staring at a gap in the dark trees.  
  
"Guys," she exclaimed in awe, "I think we're in the Forbidden Forest, at HOGWARTS!" Emma and Jay both looked towards where her hand was shakily pointing, at a huge castle, exactly like Hogwarts.  
  
"Well, you are," another voice came from behind them. They all spun round and gasped again, as right there, in front of them, was a tall, thin boy with round glasses, emerald eyes, untidy midnight black hair and the unmistakable lightening scar, with a freckled red haired Ron and bushy haired Hermione.  
  
"This is a very weird dream," Jay said, absent-mindedly.  
  
"Are you asking for another pinch?" Emma grinned.  
  
"Don't you dare!"  
  
"Ok, hurry up!" Harry said, quickly glancing at his watch. "All the others are already in Hogwarts, minus…erm, who were they Hermione?"  
  
"Sushtima (sorry Nutty! I promise it's the last time!) Haley and Sarah," Hermione said promptly.  
  
"ROOOOOOOOAR!"  
  
A sudden 'roar' came from behind them, making them all jump; Laura couldn't help noticing Harry, Ron and Hermione all had their wands out.  
  
"HELLOO!"  
  
"Grrrr, Saz, you spoiled it all!" Pnutball (aka Sushtima) dragging a grinning Sarah and Haley from their hiding place. "We were * meant * to be big scary creatures of this forest, * before * you ruined it by yelling hello…" She got cut off, by three girls rushing over to them both and engulfing them in a massive hug.  
  
"Come on!" Ron cried, impatiently. "We said we'd be up there in five minutes, not fifteen. All the others are there waiting for us, so get a move on!"  
  
"What? Not Danielle, Megan, Lucy, Joanna, Sonja and Maggie?!" Emma said loudly, obviously daring not to believe her luck. Harry nodded, and they all started walking towards the stone castle, all chattering happily.  
  
"Um, Ron?" Jay asked. "What are we here for?"  
  
Ron sighed and looked slightly pained. "Hermione'll explain it better, but you're all here to help defeat You-Know-Who."  
  
The talking stopped as everyone heard and stared and the three, many looking with either 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON!' expressions or 'WHY ME? There are another two billion people on this planet, and you expect me to do that? Uh huh, wrong person, go back to the auditions and get another freaking person'!  
  
"And would you be able to classify that in terms of a better worded explanation for the eleven people that would actually be the craziest people in the universe? We're relatively average, you know, not one supernatural power and not an idea of how to use a wand although of course, we've all read the books about you and we still have no idea!" Sarah asked.  
  
"What books about us?" Ron asked, bewildered.  
  
"Ron, don't you ever go into a Muggle bookshop?" Hermione started irritated. "You see, this author, a person who writes books, has written about…"  
  
"Don't go into it now Hermione," Harry said hurriedly. "Basically, what you're all going to do, is create a distraction, and you five here, well…"  
  
"We're slightly abnormal. We already know that," Laura said impatiently.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore did tell us that, but you're all going to go around with us, etc," Harry paused, looking embarrassed.  
  
"So that you're providing distraction for You Know Who and protection for Harry. Also meaning, we're putting you in great mortal peril, as we should be best friends, he'll need to get past us before he gets Harry, hopefully. Or if not, well, You Know Who will have a lot of opposition!" Hermione finished smartly.  
  
"Mortal peril!" Haley exclaimed, in disbelief.  
  
"Um, what are our families going to do when they wake up and find us all gone?" Emma asked, doubtfully.  
  
"We've replaced you…" Ron started tactlessly.  
  
"REPLACED ME!!!" Nutty shrieked. "I am a one and ONLY, I can't get replaced!"  
  
(A/n. Ok, I'll explain, anyone called Nutty, Pnutball, Pnutty is Sushtima.)  
  
"We've replaced you with duplicates, that act, think and do everything the way you do," Ron ignored her outburst. "They'll be there as long as you're here. And hurry up! I don't want Malfoy finding us here. Stupid prick son of a…"  
  
"Is there an Oliver Wood here?" Sarah suddenly asked, her eyes shining mischievously.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Does he look * exactly * like Sean Biggerstaff?" Emma was jumping, her eyes also gleaming.  
  
"Sean who?" Ron looked totally confused, as did Harry.  
  
"He does, yes," Hermione nodded. "The movie was stupid though. I mean, all the effects were good, and practically every actor looks like the real character, but they missed loads out! They should have consulted us first…"  
  
"Movie? What is a movie?"  
  
The group of girls started nudging each other, and giggling slightly.  
  
"I don't think Danielle and Megan, will hardly be able to contain their excitement…"  
  
"They won't be able to! This'll be funny!"  
  
"A certain Rupert, Jay…"  
  
"A major correction, a certain * Elijah *…"  
  
Still giggling away, the castle loomed nearer and nearer, and in almost no time at all it seemed, Harry was pushing the door open, and they all fell silent.  
  
A/n. Ok I KNOW this is crazy. But you should know, I'm not exactly sane either. R-e-v-I-e-w. You have read, and now review please!!!!!! Please! ( 


	2. Girls Meet Girls

1 Girls Meet Girls.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters from the books belong to JK Rowling as does Hogwarts. The main group of girls however um, belongs to themselves! I don't own them, they're real!  
  
They all followed Harry silently through the door, into the Entrance Hall. It was huge, lighted torches splashing light over select few parts, leaving some shadowed in eerie darkness, others brightly lit. The hall was so tall, that when they looked up, they couldn't even glimpse the top of it! The floor was flagged stone and there was a magnificent marble staircase at the end, obviously leading up to higher floors.  
  
"Oh, wow," Haley whispered, voicing what everyone was already thinking, all very impressed.  
  
"It gets better!" Hermione laughed, seeing their awed faces. "You wait until tomorrow, then you'll see the great hall, practically the whole castle!"  
  
"You mean, we're taking lessons here?" Laura gasped.  
  
Hermione nodded. "You wouldn't be up to much otherwise would you? He'd kill you almost instantly if he spotted a weakling…"  
  
"That'd be me," Jay muttered quietly.  
  
"Plus, I'm sure you'd love to anyway!"  
  
Harry and Ron were quietly talking among themselves, and Haley couldn't help noticing Harry clearly saying the words 'very pretty' to Ron. She couldn't help hoping that he meant her.  
  
The trio led them through a labyrinth of corridors and eventually they halted halfway down a relatively empty corridor, in front of the famous stone gargoyle.  
  
"You know the password, don't you?" Emma asked, worriedly, feverishly wishing that they weren't going to be stood out here for ages, waiting for someone to notice their appearance.  
  
"I do," Harry nodded, before turning back to Ron. "What's the time?"  
  
"Exactly eleven," Hermione butted in, earning a ferocious glare from Ron.  
  
"Canary cream," Harry muttered to the gargoyle, which instantly leapt aside, revealing the winding staircase. All the girls felt reasonably nervous, as they approached the door, containing Dumbledore and the others.  
  
"COME ON!" Sarah cried suddenly. "They've got Danni, Megs, Sonja, Maggie, Jo and Lucy are in there! For the love of something, what the hell are you waiting for?!" She started rushing up the stairs, and was quickly out of sight, as they had been going quite slow before.  
  
"You know what? She's right," Nutty said, before pouncing up the stairs. "Race ya all to the top! Wait up Saz!"  
  
"I'll beat you!" Sarah called, obviously within hearing range.  
  
"You won't!" the others sprinted up the stairs, to find Sarah, grinning and leaning against the door.  
  
"I have!" she said triumphantly and stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Open the door then!" Haley said, half-nervous, half dreading what was contained inside the heavy, oaken door.  
  
Sarah hesitated a minute and then determinedly pushed the door open, as no one else seemed willing and she was the closest. As soon as she had pushed it open, there was a stampede, no one wanting to be first or last, but still wanting to go inside.  
  
"DANNI! MEGAN! LUCY! JO! MAGGIE! SONJA! NIKKI! MARISKA!" they all cried, yet again rushing over to each other, creating a loud, constant, chaos creating chatter and hugging each other.  
  
After a few minutes, when they had finally calmed down slightly, the five, Jay, Sarah, Emma, Laura, Nutty and Haley noticed another presence in the room. The presence consisting of three teachers, Dumbledore, McGonagall and, as all their hearts fell, Snape, who already seemed to have accepted them as the equivalent of ten Harry's. But neither of them seemed to accept him as Mr-Nice-Guy either. They also noticed that Harry, Ron and Hermione had quietly slipped in, and by the look of it, Ron and Hermione were arguing as quietly as they could, judging by the looks on their faces.  
  
"Hi," Nutty said, as * certain * teachers, i.e. Snape were staring at them, and with an unpleasant facial expression. "Who are you?" she already loathed him, just by the look on his face, so she had decided to annoy him as much as she could. Snape's face clouded over with anger.  
  
Nutty sensed she was invading dangerous territory. "I'm not a big fan really," she lied convincingly, shrugging, "only ever read them once, I haven't even read the third book, so I guess I'm no good with names."  
  
She glared at the others behind her, taking care that none of the teachers could see, telling them to resume * normal * faces and that this was a life or death situation and she had to lie, or die. And she didn't like getting killed by *Snape*, much better for someone else, but HIM… She could already see that Dumbledore didn't seemed to believe, as he had that laughing twinkle in his eyes, that she had so often read of in the books.  
  
"I guess you'd like an explanation to why you're all here," Dumbledore addressed them all. "You were * already *," he cleared his throat, "normal, before we transported you here…"  
  
"You did that? You made that dream? When can we start learning to do that? I have a certain person to send to hell…" Jay asked instantly (A/n. yeah, I'm thinking of Damian, sorry Linnhe if you're reading, you may try and like him, I've tried since primary one, and I'm not giving him any other chances. Except trying to treat him as normal as I can…)  
  
Dumbledore wisely ignored her outburst, (A/n, VERY wisely! I wouldn't like to be Damian if he did tell her/me…)  
  
"You're here to distract Voldemort…" he continued.  
  
"And defeat Voldemort!" Danielle added confidently. The trio looked quite grim, although Ron seemed quite shocked – they hadn't even seen him yet!  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "You very well could, yet again," he sighed, "you could not. So as I was saying, you are all here to distract Voldemort and put him off track for a bit. As for this, you shall need training in the magical arts, especially Defence Against the Dark Arts. So, we have provided you all with a dormitory, with all eleven of you girls, your robes, wands, equipment and as we studied you before you all got picked, chose your house for you. And I'm sure you'll all be delighted to know, that every single one of you are in Gryffindor."  
  
He had to pause as every one of the girls cheered with joy.  
  
"And I'm sure you're quite tired by now, after all it is very early in the morning," he consulted the clock, and as he said that Nikki yawned. "So I'll leave Harry, Hermione and Ron to escort you to your dormitories, goodnight."  
  
His eyes followed them as they left the room, Lolly yelling "thanks," and after they'd gone proceeded to have a large discussion with the two professors about the plan.  
  
A/n. Sorry having a bit of writers block on every one of my fics! Anyway, hope you liked it! And click on the lil box in the bottom left corner and give me a review! Please. Pretty please, with a thanks on top? (  
  
Sorry, Nikki, if you're not in it much, I just added you in, and you Mariska! 


End file.
